Guilty Pleasure
by h4kupwns
Summary: Who could resist a passed out Kyle? K2 oneshot, now a twoshot by request.  -
1. A Great Find

It wasn't as cold out tonight as usual. Kenny McCormick noticed this as he stepped through the threshold of Clyde's front door. It was said Clyde's birthday today and he was turning eighteen. Yayyy. Kenny was just there for the easy girls and free everything.

Apparently when Clyde announced his parents were away and he was having a party, Bebe took over and "helped" (more like commanded like a party Nazi) Clyde plan everything, and, since Bebe was at the helm, there was plenty of loud music to leave your ears bleeding and booze to take care of the rest.

Although, Kenny had to admit it was nice to hang out with his friends at a party for once. Usually they all couldn't make it to the same party. Cartman would be too lazy, Stan would be caught up in football, and Kyle in his studies. Even Butters came along, and was surprisingly good at mingling and chatting. Kenny supposed that was really the only thing he could do since he refused to drink and didn't seem interested in sex with anybody.

After an hour of trying to figure out which girl he wanted to take up stairs, drinking who knows what out of random cups and bumping into his friends for short talk sessions before they parted ways again, Kenny noticed something odd.

Where the hell was Kyle?

Kyle drove them there. Kyle looked like he was having fun talking with his old flame Rebecca..and then, poof, he was gone.

Ken decided to look for him. He searched the house from top to bottom, and decided to head outside. He was glad he hadn't drank enough to stop caring about where the Jewish kid went. Kyle wasn't much on the sauce, but he would talk and dance with girls.

After moving around people who were hanging around the porch, he checked around back and saw something in the light snow. Something green..and orange, and red.

Kyle Broflovski, passed out in the snow on the way to his car. Kenny was more than confused, a lot more. Kyle didn't drink. Kyle didn't do drugs, and Kyle didn't pass out all willy nilly in the snow. Kneeling down beside the redhead, Kenny noticed he was breathing, and his eyes fluttered a bit. Sleeping heavily. Kenny frowned when he figured someone put something in Kyle's drink, probably to mess with him for wanting to stay sober. Kyle insisted on being their designated driver, and it bothered Kenny that someone would mess with him. He was too nice. Yeah, he got pissed easily, but he tried to help whenever he can.

"Kyle.." Kenny whispered, trying to rouse him from whatever coma he was in. Kyle just laid there. Maybe even snored, Kenny couldn't really make out the noise. So, he poked him. Nothing. He poked him again, then shook him just a teensy bit, and then rolled him onto his back. He thought maybe he was in a good enough condition to drive him home, but, doing this for Kyle, he could only think about his wishes, and the redhead wouldn't want him touching a car even if he only had a sip of alcohol. Kenny wished he could push his conscious back all the time. It was hard to with his friends...well, not Cartman, but with Stan and Kyle, it was difficult.

The McCormick ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and thought. Wondering if he would be in danger if he took him inside, or if he should do anything at all. His conclusion was he should at least help his friend out of the snow. Kenny went to pick him up, but stopped.

He ran a hand through Kyle's hair. Ken couldn't help but smirk at himself. He always wanted to do that, but he thought the Jew wouldn't let him. He took the green hat away, sitting it by his feet clad in beaten up sneakers in the snow. Kenny then gently tugged on one of the little curls, and watched it spring back. He couldn't help himself, so he played with Kyle's hair for a few more seconds, no one would see him, anyway. Not to mention, he liked it. It set Kyle apart from the other kids. Kenny started to feel guilty and stopped. Messing around with him while he should be getting him somewhere safe. He couldn't help it, though, something was clawing at him..and a word kept repeating in his mind.

"Opportunity." That was the word. _"Do you know what a great opportunity this is? He's out cold, and no one is going to be here for a while."_ Kenny mulled over that sentence in his head for a little bit. He did find Kyle attractive. He did like him...

Of course, his courage melted every time Kyle asked him to hang out or talked to him. He wanted to tell him, but, didn't want to risk losing what they already had. Not to mention, he may have had a thing for Stan...at least, Kenny assumed he did.

However, this was bad. Sweet, red-haired, green eyed, no drinking, no drugs, study hard Kyle...who was their designated driver and great friend, needed help, and he was thinking about himself and nothing else._ "Dammit, Kenny McCormick, why do you have to be so selfish?"_

He felt ashamed, but, with the way he lived his life, or, rather, lived through death, there were worse things than being ashamed. It was terrible to waste such a gift, and...

Who could resist a passed out Kyle?

Kenny sighed, gently picking up his friend and resting him in a sitting position leaning against the passenger door of his car. He thought about taking him into the car, but, that may have woken him up definitely. Of course, he poked him and shook him and he didn't wake up, but that was a little while ago..

Ken started to become nervous. If Kyle woke up, he'd be pissed. He'd be more than pissed. He'd be Jew-pissed, and that is an awful fate. Not to mention, if someone forgot something in their car, like Kyle probably had...and came out to get it and saw them..

Kenny shook his head. Now or never, and then he'd have the courage to confess to Kyle later. That's right, he was going to be a dirty little bastard just ONE MORE TIME, and then be on the straight and narrow, and try to be good, and hopefully get Kyle's real attention.

He never trembled when he kissed anyone. Not that he remembered, anyway. When he leaned in to kiss Kyle, though, his pale pink lips relaxed in his sleep, he shook. Kenny closed his eyes, trying to fight the nervousness and fear back, and finally kissed him. His lips were warmer than he thought they would be, just like the weather tonight. Kenny was warmer, though, and aimed to help his friend out when it came to a difference of body temperature. Without him knowing, however.

He played with Kyle's hair again, petting it while he kissed him slowly. He was surprised and absolutely ecstatic when he didn't wake up, even when he snaked his warm tongue into the sleeping boy's mouth. Kyle tasted sweet, like cola, which was probably what he was drinking before someone decided to be malicious. Kenny felt a pang of guilt. He was being malicious, too.

Kenny pulled away just to look at the Broflovski boy. He always thought he was beautiful. Yeah, yeah. It sounded gay. It WAS gay, but he did. In his opinion, Kyle was pretty. He had pale skin and shining deep green eyes, and red hair that was a lot more containable than it used to be, in little wisps and curls down to his neck. He paid more attention to the way Kyle looked than most girls.

Kenny's fingers ran from Kyle's hair, down his cheek, and then his neck. He stared at Kyle's neck for a little bit, wanting to taste it. His head was leaned off to the side just a little bit, and Kenny decided he already violated him, so why not. He leaned down, trialing kisses on Kyle's skin, and then licked and gently sucked at his flesh. He listened intently for movement, rustling, waking, anything. Nothing came. So, he got braver, nipping him and suckling harder. He was hard from the moment he started thinking about doing these thing, and pressed himself against Kyle, one of his legs under the other boy's, one over. He sighed at the friction against the Jewish boy's crotch and slowly moved himself over him, hand on the other's shoulder, still afraid he'd wake up and beat him to death. He moved a little faster, pressing himself harder into him.

He pulled away from Kyle's neck and immediately spotted a big bruise he left. _"Smart, McCormick."_ He thought to himself as he stared at it, obscuring Kyle's skin in the most perfect way. The more the friction grew, warming the aching erection in his pants, and the more he gazed hungrily at Kyle, the less and less he cared.

He could've swore Kyle smiled. He watched his lips twitch in what for a second seemed like a grin. He was still out cold, and Kenny rejoiced inwardly to that fact. Getting less worried and more flustered, Kenny moved back a little and unzipped his pants, his hand digging into the confines to bring his member from it, hardened with need and dripping. Kenny growled softly, stroking himself, coaxing out something hidden and even a little bit embarrassed from himself. He leaned forward and kissed Kyle again, his tongue exploring his wet and (especially in this situation) compliant mouth. Kenny took to gazing at him again, moving his hand faster, listening to the small sounds of movement it made, occasionally reminding himself he was outside and looking around to see if he could spot anyone. His conscious was a lot guiltier than he ever let on.

He moved to Kyle's neck again, thinking he already left a hickie so another wouldn't be a big deal. He suckled and bit down at the space that connects the redhead's neck and shoulder. His breath coming faster now, body hot and some sweat appearing on him despite the small snow. His lust was fierce, blinding and taking control over him so easily. He felt a powerful, heated build up coil tightly inside of him. He had no intention of fighting it back. He moaned and thrusted into his hand, biting Kyle and swimming in the beauty of the situation he created for himself. The only way this could be better, is if Kyle were awake and begging Kennny to fuck him.

Kenny back away, feeling his release coming dangerously close, lifting himself up and continuing the fast and reckless work with his hand. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, but a good one, too, and he was done conflicting with himself. He gasped, feeling something heavy break, and a spasm inside him pound out in waves of electricity and fire, tearing through him like a torrent of pleasure.

He kept his eyes open, watching while milky hot semen landed in bursts on Kyle's face. Sweet Kyle Broflovski's sleeping, angel face. Kenny tried to repress that thought and grinned tiredly at the depravity of it. He liked his visions of dirty, longing Kyle. Of a slutty, attention wanting redheaded Jewish kid who had sex in public and shibari at the top of his turn-ons list.

Kenny hoped that this Kyle wasn't unattainable and only lived in his imagination, though. He slowly replaced himself, zipping up his pants and not being able to help but stare at the other boy. Sitting, propped up against a car, head hung slightly to the side with his eyes closed. A wet, dripping substance covering his cheek, nose, and chin. Kenny sighed, and wished he had the money to afford a cell phone because he wanted to keep this picture in front of him immortal. Very, very badly..

He wiped the offending liquid from Kyle's face, and put him in the passenger's seat.

Finding the rest of his group in the house, he told them he went off looking for Kyle, found him passed out, put him in the car and thought it was best they got him home. He left a big part out of that encounter, but that was for him and him alone. The rest of them were drinking, and Butters offered to drive them home, since he had actually just walked over to Clyde's.

Kenny loved the very few sober people in South Park. He honestly didn't like to drink too much himself. He put on a show, but, when he got really trashed, he just reminded himself of his parents. That disgusted him.

Everyone thanked the hell out of Butters and Kenny decided to stay with Kyle. Of course, since he didn't want to wake the Broflovskis, he carried, yes, carried Kyle up the tree near his window and managed to get them both in his room safely. Kyle woke up halfway through the tree journey, delusional and mumbling. Kenny just told him he was home and should get some sleep.

He undressed Kyle, confused and muttering with his eyes closed. He found pajamas for him and slipped them on, trying his outmost best not to molest the poor kid again. He managed to not touch him for the rest of the night, except right before he went to sleep, curled up on Kyle's bedroom floor. He kissed his forehead.

The next morning was explaining time. Kenny went through the routine. Passed out Kyle, sober Butters, tree, bedroom. Kyle thanked Kenny, and apologized. Yes, he apologized for something that wasn't his fault, saying he felt bad for not being able to get everyone home safely on his own accord. Again, Kenny wished he could punch his conscious right in the balls.

They decided to hang out for the day. After Kyle stepped out of the shower, Kenny looking up comics on the other boy's computer, he looked confused and pointed at his neck.

"Hey, Ken, when the hell do you think I got these?"

Oh, fuck.

"Dunno." Kenny shrugged, trying to conceal his panic. "It was probably Bebe, she still talks about your hot ass."

Kyle looked pouty and crestfallen. "I don't want to think about it."

Ah, he was adorable. Kenny decided to tease him more. "Who would you want them to be from? Rebecca?"

Kyle shrugged, looking shy now. "I don't know about that, she's more of a friend since the whole whore thing went down..."

"Come on, Kyle, who's our secret crush? I won't tell, I promise! I'll tell you mine." Kenny grinned.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding.." He sat down on his bed, thumbing through a book he picked up from his nightstand.

"Mine...is CARTMAN." Kenny announced dramatically, batting his eyelashes girlishly. "I just love his figure!"

Kyle laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, he's pretty hot, courtesy of all those cheesy poofs."

Kenny threw himself next to Kyle on his bed, collapsing with an "oof" into the pillows.

"You like Stan, don't you?"

Kyle growled. "Why does everyone think that?"

Kenny just blinked as he rolled onto his back to look at him. "Well, don't you?"

"No!" Kenny's face was introduced to Kyle's pillow.

Kenny pushed the pillow away to find Kyle close to him, nose to nose. "Yes?"

"Its you, stupid." Kyle looked at him seriously. He even looked embarrassed, cheeks turning red. Kenny couldn't help but get excited over it.

"Really? Lil' ole meee?" He pointed at himself, trying to sound like a girl again, but hopeful in truth.

"Chh..." Kyle made a weird sound from his throat. "Puh-lease, you horn dog." He stood up, walking out of the room, telling Kenny to follow him so they could get something to eat. Kyle didn't let Kenny see how red his face was. He knew the blonde wouldn't take him seriously.

Kenny had to admit, he was a bit heartbroken but followed, anyway. Maybe he could convince him some other time...when he had the balls to confess to him like he told himself he would. After all, now, he had to, or his guilt would never stop. Telling him over and over he defiled poor, defenseless, perfect Kyle. Then again, he thought it was totally worth it.


	2. Admitting It

Kenny McCormick was a tangled mass of rage, confusion, and guilt once the chemistry test rolled around.

What the fuck? He didn't pay attention in chemistry! Pour this into this, and it turns blue. Throw these things together and they blow up. That was as far as he had gotten.

Their test apparently was just going to be a lab their teacher would survey and see if they had the right results and calculations. Awesome, since Kenny didn't love to sleep through chemistry and copy his answers from someone else.

When the test was announced, and they were told to pick partners, all of them currently at a table doing some other this plus this equals this lab, Kenny grabbed Kyle. He needed Kyle.

"I'm with Kyle!" He said, pulling him toward himself protectively. No one was taking his big Jew brain away from him. Not if Kenny wanted to pass.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other, then Kenny spoke up again.

"Please?" He turned, both of his hands resting on Kyle's shoulder, looking pathetic as he stared down at the red head. "Kyle…I don't want to fail, and you know this stuff.."

Kyle shrugged. "Okay. Stan you have a good grade in here, anyway, right?" Stan nodded, looking over at Cartman with a curt:

"Well, looks like we're lab partners." Eric didn't really seem to care.

That night, Kenny was over at Kyle's house, with his chemistry book, taking down notes and listening to Kyle as intently as he could. It was difficult, though, even if it was Kyle, school related things just wanted to pass through his brain like harmless ghosts, going about their business.

Kenny was getting nervous about how he was suppose to break the news to Kyle. He could just not tell him what happened at the party and give a simply "Kyle, I like you.", but that was stupid. He didn't want to keep that secret forever with himself. Kyle had to know, even if he was probably going to get stabbed, Kenny felt too bad about it not to come clean.

Well, here it goes.

"Kyle.." Kenny interrupted him, staring down at the letters in his book that were useless blobs to him right now.

"Yeah? You wrote that down, right?" Kyle leaned over, looking at Kenny's paper.

""Y-yeah, but that's not it. You…know, at that party a few days ago.." Kenny's voice grew small. Ugh, he was such a low life.

"What about it?" Kyle seemed confused. He closed his book and furrowed his brow, looking at Kenny.

Then, he spilled it, all of it. Whilst staring down at his book, and curling into himself like an omega wolf, hands clutched into fists. He hoped Kyle wouldn't tell him to leave, that he was disgusting, that he felt betrayed.

"What?"

Oh, shit. Kyle was pissed.

Kenny looked up finally, Kyle looked stunned and upset. He completely fucked this up..

All he could do was look at Kyle like a kicked puppy, and say sorry.

"So.." Kyle spoke slowly, his face red and lips pursed but voice calmer. "..you made out with me, dry humped me, and came on my face, and I wasn't awake for any of it?"

"Uh-huh.." Kenny's voice was a squeak, he started moving back from Kyle on the floor, inching away.

"You know, I probably would've taken it better if you walked up to me while I was awake and asked if you could give me a facial." Kyle did look mad, but serious at the same time. Kenny tried to look for the sarcasm, but it didn't seem there.

"Are you mad at me?" He said, smiling a little, still on the defensive.

"Yeah..you violated me while I was asleep, Ken."

"I said sorry.." He muttered in a tiny voice.

Kyle just sighed. He didn't know how to take this. Kenny acted like they were friends, that he didn't like him. His face was red, he was trying to control himself. He wanted to punch him and kiss him all at once. He more so wanted to punch him for doing something like that, and not taking him seriously when he practically was a giggling school girl shyly making a confession the other day.

Kyle looked at Kenny, then back at the floor. His parents and Ike were at some school function, and Kyle explained he really needed to help Kenny study so he couldn't go. All alone with Kenny McCormick…who just told him he did unspeakable things to him in his sleep. Kyle got an idea, and grinned.

He stood up, looking as pissed off as he could. Kenny scooted away until Kyle simply caught up with him. He placed his hands on the blonde boy's chest and shoved him back into the carpet.

"I can't fucking believe you.." Kyle murmured, green eyes blazing. He kneeled down, and Kenny thought he was going to lunge forward, and just start pummeling him. He didn't want to hurt Kyle, so he'd have to be a pussy and run away. If he could run away..

"Kyle, I…" He choked out, looking for a way to escape. Kyle was smaller, he could throw him and run like hell when he was recovering.

"Do you know how fucking crazy you are, McCormick?" Kyle was leaning over him, and Kenny thought he could get his hands around his waist pretty easily and rocket him across the room while he made a break for it. Then, his pants button unsnapped.

What?

Kenny looked down, Kyle's fingers hovering over his torn up jeans. He watched in disbelief as his zipper slid down, and looked up at Kyle, who had the biggest smile a mad man could muster.

Kyle tricked him. How evil…how terribly evil and cruel..how unjust and menacing and..hot.

Kenny's expression changed to a tiny smirk.

"..Kenneth.." Kyle spoke softly, his hand fondling Kenny under his jeans.

Kenny was surprised at the use of his full first name. "Y-yeah, Kyle..?" He thought maybe he should try and jump out of the window..maybe this wasn't good.

"I'm really upset with you. You wanna know why?" Kyle's hand pulled Kenny's hardening member out from his jeans, pumping it slowly. Kenny shuddered, moving to sit up and move toward the wall, Kyle scooting forward, following him. Kenny let his head rest against the wall and sighed.

"Yeah. I wanna know." Kenny watched Kyle, he still looked mad. He was a good actor and it only enticed Kenny more, but, he actually was probably just a little pissed at him. Ken couldn't blame him for that, though.

"You had the _audacity_.." Kyle stressed the word, his grip tightening a little and his hand picking up the pace. Kenny tried not to moan and listened. "..to pretend you weren't attracted to me. Then, you take advantage of me while I was in a bad situation..and THEN.." Kyle leaned forward, laying against Kenny, looking up at him somewhat sideways. "you blow me off when I confess to you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That…I'm sorry.." Kyle didn't look amused. Kenny had to try harder. "..and I was selfish..and afraid, and.." He let out a small growl, not being able to hold it back. "I AM attracted to you, Kyle Broflovski.." He smiled softly. Kyle had a tiny smile, too.

"I'm happy you finally admitted it.." The red head slinked back, leaning down and slowly licking the hard flesh from base to tip. Kenny let out a small gasp and grinned. Yes. His hand reached Out, to entangle in Kyle's hair, to urge him on, but Kyle sat up, still looking pissed. No!

"Eh.." Kenny made a sound of protest, looking pleadingly up at Kyle. He couldn't leave him hanging! No way!

"It took you long enough…" Kyle sat back, and pouted. No more angry Kyle. Kenny McCormick smiled, pouty Kyle was cute. He liked this.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Kenny's voice was soft, staring at Kyle's emerald eyes.

"So I should believe that you're sorry?" Kyle leaned forward again. "What reason do I have to believe you?"  
Kenny paused. He didn't really have a good reason. Kyle's hand went back to his sorely unattended erection, Kenny delighting in it.

"Hmm?" Kyle pressed, his face inches from Kenny's. "You don't have a reason, huh? You just know you aren't trustworthy." Kyle grinned, and Kenny slid his hand down the front of Kyle's green pants. The look of surprise on Kyle's face was priceless. He'd think of a reason later.  
"Trying to torture me, but you're hard and squirming.." Kenny grinned, massaging him teasingly, Kyle's breath started to become shaky. Who was in command now? Hahaha.

The look on Kyle's face threw Kenny's worries and inhibitions out the window. He was done playing. He grabbed Kyle's hips, pulling him closer, and undid his pants, forcing them down while Kyle just watched, dazed.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Broflovski?" Kenny grinned, lifting up Kyle's shirt and throwing it across the room, Kyle's arms raising to make it simpler.

Kenny shifted, on top of Kyle and pressing him into the carpet, Kyle's hands working on stripping the blonde on top of him. He smirked deviously up at him, deciding on staring into Kenny's blue eyes before his own roamed the other boy's naked body.

"Can you handle what we're getting into?" Was Kyle's cheeky retort. Kenny chuckled, leaning in close to him, his breath warm on Kyle's skin.

"I know I can."

They exchanged lustful looks instead of words before they kissed. Kenny's first kiss with Kyle awake. Much, much better than the other kisses he'd experienced before this.

Their tongues delved into one another, writhing wondrously against the other. Kenny leaned in further, kissing Kyle a lot harder. Kyle let out a small yelp, and arched his hips up, both of their erections rubbing softly together. Kenny smiled into the rough kiss, moving his hand to wrap around both of them the best he could between them and started stroking.

Kyle pulled away, staring up at the McCormick with lusty, hazy eyes. He groaned softly, grinding his hips up into Kenny's hand and against his member.

"So.." He spoke in soft, strained breaths. "what took you so long?" Kenny blinked slowly, watching Kyle and considering his question.

"I..don't know.." He leaned down, nipping at his neck in another apology, this one however, unspoken. He watched as Kyle strained to get his hand around the knob to the last drawer of his nightstand, leaning and stretching to get it. His hand fished out a bottle of lubricant and Kenny smirked.

"You know, Kyle.." Kenny chuckled near his ear, making the red head quiver. "the more I hang around you, the less I think you're the virgin everyone says you are.." He licked and sucked Kyle's neck, leaving dark bruises on his skin.

Kyle chuckled softly, closing his eyes at the warm sensations of Kenny toying with him.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really." Kenny took the bottle from Kyle's hand, simply holding it for now. He kissed down Kyle's chest, tongue swirling around his nipples and giving them gentle tugs with his teeth before moving further. Kenny had to admit he wondered who Kyle had been with, but cared a lot less the further he kissed, licked, and nipped down his body, and watched him shiver and sigh in pleasure.

He took Kyle's swollen need into his mouth, Kyle nearly jolting up at this. He chuckled around the skin, watching Kyle sit up and gasp. He sucked hard, and licked down the shaft, slowly moving his head in a slow rhythm. Kyle bit his lip, wrapping pale fingers into blonde hair and tugging slightly.

Kyle let his head roll back, slowly moving his hips in rhythm with Kenny's mouth. It was sensual, but Kyle was agitated that it was still teasing. Kenny teasing him was annoying. He wanted to be the tease.

Kyle's hands moved from Kenny's hair and took the sides of his face, gently pulling him up and releasing himself from the hot, wet cavern of the other's mouth.

Kyle pulled him close, and kissed him again, biting at his lower lip and moving down to his jaw and neck. Kenny played with Kyle's hair and growled quietly while Kyle left bruises on his neck as well, and grinned when Kyle moved down to lick him like he had before, from base to tip, and repeat the motion.

Kyle's hand pumped Kenny while he took his tongue across his head, delving it into the slit for a moment that made Kenny shudder. Kyle kept licking and pumping, Kenny getting annoyed.

Kenny finally took a handful of Kyle's hair, and guided him not so delicately to take his penis into his mouth.

"You are a fucking tease, and its going to stop right now." Kenny growled, but it was pretty obvious Kyle liked it, so he kept his hand in his red curls and forced him up and down, Kyle lapping when he could with his tongue and suckling him roughly.

Kyle even chortled as Kenny did this for a moment, and Kenny just thrust his hips up, fast and hard, making Kyle gag for a moment. He chuckled and kept working himself into Kyle's mouth. It didn't take long for Kyle to recover.

"Liked that, didn't you, whore?" Kenny smirked, just to provoke him. It worked, and Kyle forced himself up, Kenny's hand still gripping his hair. Kyle licked his lips and smirked.

"Oh, _I'm_ the whore, huh?" Kyle's expression was challenging.

"Yeah, I think so." Kenny pulled him by his hair, kissing him again for a lot shorter than he hoped he could, as Kyle pulled away again.

"What makes you so sure?"

Kenny's hand released Kyle's hair and shoved him back onto the floor like Kyle had done to the blonde a while ago.

"Well, its obvious you're a cocktease, and.." Kenny drizzled his fingers with the lube, smirking sadistically down at Kyle. "..I know you're a little cumslut just by the way you're acting. If I don't make you my whore by the time this is done, I don't think anyone can." Kenny watched Kyle's expression change into a longing, terribly aching and filthy one. He wished he could have seen him look like this a long time ago.

"Alright, Kenneth.." Kyle said again, lying on his carpet and looking quite beautiful, and of course, fuckable. "make me your little whore, if you can handle me so well."

Kenny laughed deep in his throat, leaning over him. "I'd be delighted.." His slick fingers gently probed Kyle, tracing his entrance before softly dipping into him. He scissored two digits gently, then quick and hastily. He watched Kyle's back arch and shoulders roll, spreading his legs and moving his hips up so Kenny had access, and, one hell of a view. Kyle's nails dug into the carpet when Kenny added another finger, and his free hand started sliding smoothly on Kyle's length. Kyle sucked in air through clenched teeth and closed his eyes, head resting on the carpet. His mouth opened and closed in silent calls, and finally he let out out a sultry and enticing moan.

Kenny puts his lips over Kyle's, letting him cry out into his mouth for a moment as his fingers wriggled and played over his prostrate. The blonde one pulled back for a moment, the ache of his longing too much by now. He felt it after he kissed Kyle at the party, and when Kyle first slid his hands in his pants and gave him that wonderfully slutty look.

He put a decent amount of lubricant on himself, too, trying to make it easy, although Kyle seemed to be into a little more than just rough play.

He held Kyle's knees, smiling down at him, his head to the side, cheeks red, chest rising up and down without a proper pattern. He pushed into him gently, little by little until he could fully thrust into and out of the other boy. Kyle didn't seem hurt or bothered, but he kept it slow and soft at first. After a few thrusts, Kyle practically clamped his legs around Kenny's waist, and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. He whispered next to Kenny's ear, breath hot and pleasing:

"How is treating me like your girlfriend making me your whore, McCormick?"

Kenny didn't believe it for a moment, then he got a bit angry. Fine. That was it. He was TRYING to be NICE and take it easy at first, savor the moment, even. If KYLE didn't want it that way, so be it. If freaking KYLE wasn't going to be grateful, fuck it. It was ON.

Kenny had ever intention from then to make the Jew a screaming pile of mush and sweat.

His arm had been around Kyle's back, holding him up. He let him go, however, and he fell back onto the floor with a bit of a thump. Kenny pressed closer to him, pinning him against himself and the floor. He bucked his hips, hard and fast, forgetting any regard for the person beneath him.

Kenny slammed deep into Kyle, the tight heat curling around him pulling him into a lusty nirvana. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, hearing Kyle muffle a near scream under him. He nudged some of Kyle's hair out of the way, and bit into his neck, hard. He grinded his teeth into the skin, tasting the salt from the sweat now rising up between them.

The air was heated, the entire room in a fog, it seemed. Kenny opened his eyes, pulling back from the dark marks his teeth made all over Kyle. He smirked as he watched him, his hands moving to clutch his shoulders, feeling sharp pin pricks as his nails dug into his skin.

He moved his arms under Kyle's body, wrapping his hands up and around his shoulders to keep him close, his thrusts always deep inside him. Kyle's head tossed, and he cried and shook. Kenny had a definite superior feeling. He knew he was "handling" him pretty fucking well.

The blonde licked across Kyle's open lips, Kyle's tongue peaking out of his mouth in response. He ran his tongue across Kyle's, the red head doing the same, lapping eagerly at him. Kenny then leaned into him, pressing their mouths together and closing the gap. He groaned into Kyle's mouth, and Kyle into his, feeling sparks and shivers of bliss wrack their bodies. The world around them was dead as far as they were concerned. They were immersed in a boiling tide together, and nothing could pull them out.

Kenny decided he wanted to hear Kyle scream. That was his indefinite goal. He sank his teeth into his chest, Kyle calling out, but not quite what he wanted. He took one hand away from Kyle's shoulder, the other snaking across his body and holding him under his arm, trying to have a more even grip on him. His now fee hand moved to the little space between them, aggressively stroking him, his thumb working across the head of Kyle's manhood when his hand swiftly drove its way up.

Kyle gasped, his hips arching and his legs squeezing Kenny's waist, Kenny gripped onto him tight, and pounded himself into the other. He moved as fast and hard as he wanted, knowing it hurt Kyle, but one look could tell he was loving every moment of it.

Moving back down to lick across Kyle's neck, Kenny got what he wanted.

Amongst all of the heat, sweat, sounds of slick skin slapping together, strained and rapid breath, Kyle clamped onto him like a moaning Jewish vice grip and yelled out:

"K-KENNY!"

He had never felt as though he had accomplished something better.

The warmth and pressure all caught up to him, and he kept his pace heavy and fast, like an animalistic ritual. A carnal growl escaped his throat, and with Kyle groaning and crying out his name once more, they both fell into the pounding, furious rush of hot liquid passion barreling through them. Kyle streamed out unyielding, onto Kenny's still working hand and his own stomach, Kenny releasing hard with a groan inside of his heated walls.  
Kenny gritted his teeth, slowly relaxing his weight on top of Kyle. He let go the strain on his jaw, and sighed, head in the crook of Kyle's neck, blinded by red hair, panting and breathless just like the other.

Kyle's legs twitched as a few fiery and tingling aftershocks hit him, he breathing out slowly as he took his legs from Kenny's waist, laying them, shaking, on the floor.

His arms wrapped around Kenny, and Kenny's around him. They squeezed each other before lying there, relaxing for a little while, catching their breath.

Kenny watched Kyle put on fresh clothes after they decided to untangle themselves before Kyle's family got home.

He was quite a sight. He had brushed his hair and it wasn't disheveled anymore, but some of his skin was still flushed a pale pink. Kenny smiled, laughing, and pointed as he pulled on his own clothes.

"Hahaha, Kyle has rug burn on his ass!"

Kyle just rolled his eyes. "Oh, fuck you, Kenny."

Kenny had it on his knees, but Kyle's situation was a lot funnier.

Kenny stood behind Kyle, running a hand through his hair, gathering a lot of it up so it was away from his face. He licked the side of his face playfully, and said into his ear:

"So, did I make you my whore, Kyle Broflovski?"

Kyle turned to him, wiping away the saliva on his cheek. "Hmm..dunno. We'll have to do a more extensive test another time."

Kenny huffed, crossing his arms. "Not fair. I think I won."

Kyle just smirked. "Either way, you still have a test to study for."

"Aw, fuck.."


End file.
